Everything I'm Looking For
by ASimpleBeauty
Summary: Originally NOT.ALL.BLONDS.R.DUM's story, I'm just continuing it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters or the story. The first few chapters were written by .BLONDS.. I am simply taking over the story.

:Hermione:.

I was absolutely terrified as I watched Harry dodge the flames again. He had to get on his broom soon or he was toast. Literally.

"Your wand Harry! Your wand!" I yelled, leaning dangerously far over the railing.

He looked up at me with a look I hadn't seen before, something I didn't know how to explain. It was gone just as quickly as it had come as he pulled out his wand. He jumped out of the way of another flame before he could manage to summon his broom.

"Accio Firebolt!" he yelled.

I watched him dodge another fireball before he managed to jump onto the broom. I cheered like crazy with everyone else when he pulled that stunt off. I was still cheering when the dragon snapped the chain holding it in place. Everyone gasped as the dragon broke free and started chasing Harry. He looked back at the dragon following him and flew out of the arena to try and escape it.

The silence was deafening as waited to see if he was going to come back alive. As we waited, I couldn't help but think how cowardly I had been it the champions tent.

Why hadn't I kissed him? It was the perfect time for me to show him how I feel about him. I was planing on it, but I chickened out at the last minute. Now I may never get the chance. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I was internally cussing for 6 minutes, along with worrying myself crazy about Harry before I saw a tiny flying thing off in the distance.

"Look!" I shouted, pointing into the distance.

Everyone turned to see what I was pointing at. As it came closer it became obvious that it was Harry. I scanned the horizon but found no sign of the dragon. He had gotten rid of a Hungarian Horntail. Oh my god.

I got up from my seat and ran to the exit. As I reached it, I turned around to see Harry swoop down and grab the egg. He dismounted his broom and stood up tenderly. He looked up to where I had been sitting and a sad look crossed his face when he saw I wasn't there. I hated that look on his face, so waved to get his attention. He looked up at me and a smile broke out on his face. When our eyes met, I felt like I was in another place, I didn't notice any of the cheering people around me. I only saw him.

That look I'd seen earlier was back in his eyes as we gazed at each other.

I finally manage to break out of my trance and mouth 'good job,' at him.

He mouthed back thanks before slowly making his way to the champions tent.

I ran down the stairs two at a time to get to the tent. When I got there, I pulled back the sheet and ran over to the first aid section. I felt the eyes of the other champions on me, but I didn't care.

When I reached the first aid section, the curtains where drawn around it. Right now I don't really care if the curtains drawn, I have to know if he's ok.

I pulled back the curtain and walked in. when I entered, I saw a shirtless Harry sitting on a hospital bed, while Madam Pomfrey was fixing a cut on his right was the first time I had seen Harry shirtless, and boy, was it a sight. He was toned, with a well defined 6 pack and muscled arms.

He looked up when he heard me enter and smiled when he saw me."Hermione," he said, put his good arm up for a hug.

I sprinted across the small space and flung myself into his arms with as much force as I could muster. Madam Pomfrey had just finished and discretely gave us some privacy.

Harry put his other arm around me and put his head on my shoulder as I hugged myself to his chest.

"Never do anything like that to me again," I said looking up at him. "You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!" I put my head back on his chest to make sure he was actually there. He rubbed my back in comfort, which is really odd, considering he's the one who just faced a bloody Dragon!

"I'm here Hermione, I don't plan on going anywhere in the near future," he said.

"Good," I mumbled, cause I really don't feel like moving.

We stayed like that for another few minutes before madam Pomfrey came in and said we could leave. She handed Harry a new plain white cotton t-shirt. He put the shirt on with his cloak on over it. He picked up the huge golden egg with his good arm and we left the first aid room. I think he felt my need to be close to him because he put his sore arm over my shoulder. The other three champions had left the main tent so there was no one else in there.

When we exited the tent, we saw a swarm of students up ahead, but they didn't notice us. What was more, Harry didn't take his arm from around me like I thought he would have.

"You know, I was rather sad when I thought you weren't there today," he said out of the blue, just before we reached the castle.

I stopped walking and turned around to face him. "I'll always be cheering for you Harry, no matter what I have to do. Never forget that," I said.

A moment later I felt his lips press softly to my forehead. I was about to pass out from shock when I heard him speak. "I know you. That's why I can't lose you, because I know you're with me no matter what people say."

With that we turned and continued walking back to the castle. Harry put his arm back over my shoulder, which I was very happy with.

The halls were all deserted as we made our way to the Griffindor tower. Harry took his arm off my shoulder as we reached the fat lady.

"Dragon," he said, before the portrait swung open and we walked in.

As soon as Harry entered, everyone swarmed to congratulate him and say that they always knew he didn't put his own name in the goblet.

After about five minutes of this he looked over at me and mouthed the word HELP.

I was about to intervene when Fred and Gorge came up and put Harry on their shoulders. The egg was being passed around when Shamus got the egg and kissed it. He then passed the egg to Harry and asked him to open it.

"Who wants me to open it?" he asked.

Everyone screamed in response.

"You all want me to open it?"

"Yes!" the whole room screamed back.

He brought the egg up and twisted the top. The egg opened with a click and a horrendous screeching noise. The twins dropped Harry in order to cover their ears. It was a few seconds before Harry managed to shut the egg. Everyone took their hands from their ears, thanking Merlin the noise had stopped.

"What the bloody hell was that?" everyone turned to arch leading to the boys dorms to see Ron standing there.

People seemed to know when a conversation wasn't for them to hear, because everyone seemed to clear out and do their own thing.

Ron made some sort of half hearted apology to Harry. I thought that this was fate deciding I'd had enough good luck and Harry was going to go back to Ron and treat me like I wasn't even there. But I sure as hell wasn't ready for Harry's response. "I can't accept this apology until you work out what you're apologising for, and mean it."

Ron looked absolutely shocked that Harry had said that and marched up to his room in a fit.

Harry shook his head and came over to sit next to me. "You got a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, taking the hand he offered me.

We walked out of the portrait hole together and down the stairs. When we reached the seventh floor, he pulled to a deserted corridor.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

He turned around to look at me, "Do you trust me?"

I was momentarily rendered speechless and could only nod. He turned back around to face the wall and concentrated on something. A few moments later, a door appeared in front of us where a stone wall had been.

Harry looked over at me and smile at my face, "Come on," he said, dragging me into the room.

When we entered the room, it was pretty much an exact replica of the Griffindor common room, with the only difference being the shelves and shelves of books.

"What is this place?" I asked, looking around at all the books in awe.

"It's the R.O.R., otherwise known as the room of requirements. The room only appears when the seeker has a need of it, and is always equip for the seekers need," he said.

"How did you find this place?" I asked, picking up one of the books closest to me.

"Dobby, the house elf I freed, told me about this place, and I thought it was perfect for me to go somewhere where people wouldn't be starring at me, either thinking I was a liar or a freak," he said.

"It must be horrible, everyone always watching you, talking behind your back. I can't imagine how horrible that must be," I said, putting the book down on the chair next to me.

Harry came over and laid down on the couch I was sitting on and put his head on my lap. I absent-minded started running my fingers through his hair as he looked up at me. "You help," he said out of the blue.

"How?" I asked quietly, not wanting to break the mood.

"You listen and care. You believed me when no one else did. You're my best friend, and I thank you for it."

"What about Ron?" I asked, feeling like a complete idiot when the words left my lips.

"You mean how he can't seem to talk about anything besides quidditch, girls and food. Or the fact that he was one of the worst about me being a tri-wizard champion, then decides to apologise when I'm back to being every ones favourite wizard. No thank you," he said.

"Sorry," I said, moving my hand from his hair, "I just thought you were going to go back to hanging out with Ron and ignoring me."

"Its ok," he said, sitting up and putting his arm around my shoulder. I immediately snuggled closer into his warmth. "You're my best friend. If it wasn't for you, I might not have survived that dragon."

"Why did you bring me here Harry?" I asked after I had been starring at the fire for a few minutes.

"I was going to come down here anyway. I just thought you might want to come," he said.

"Thanks for bringing me here Harry," I said, closing my eyes and snuggling in closer to him.

"Do you want to go back to the common room?" he asked.

"I want to stay here with you," I said, half asleep. He chuckled quietly but didn't complain.

About half an hour later, I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up. I was nearly asleep when I felt the person holding me lay me down on a soft bed. I realised it was Harry and wondered where the bed had come from. Ah well.

I felt Harry try and pull away from me, but that just made me hold on tighter, "Don't go," I murmured. I know it's pathetic that I wanted him to be close to me, butt after nearly losing my best friend today, I didn't want him to leave me.

I felt him sigh, but get into the bed next to me. I snuggled up close to his chest and drifted into the best sleep I'd ever had.

.:Harry:.

I woke up to find a bushy mass of brown hair in front of me. Hermione. She had blatantly refused to let go of me last night, not that I'm complaining.

I looked down at my watch and saw that we had an hour before class started. I got up and though about having a shower and a shower appeared over to the left of the room. I had a quick shower and stepped out to find a fresh uniform waiting for me.

I got dressed quickly and walked out of the bathroom back out to Hermione. She was still sound asleep, hugging the pillow I had just been laying on. It was so sweet.

I walked over and sat down on the bed next to her and watched her for a minute. I finally decide it was time to wake her up and gently tapped her shoulder. She groaned and rolled away from me.

I let out a quite chuckle and shock her shoulder. "I'll do the dishes later mum," she grumbled.

I laughed again and put my lips to her ear, "I'm not your mum," I whispered.

She let out a strange epp sound before turning to me.

"Harry? What happened?" she asked.

"You feel asleep. Now go have a shower, we have classes in 40 minutes," she quickly got up and went into the bathroom to shower.

"Dobby!"

The elf immediately appeared in front of me, bouncing at the prospect of a job to do. "What is it that master Harry Potter sir wants?"

"Could you please bring breakfast for Hermione and me?" I asked.

"Of course, Dobby will be right back," with a crack the house elf disappeared. Returning not a minute later with a tray of food.

"Thanks Dobby," I said.

"You is welcome Harry Potter. Dobby must get back to the kitchen now," he said. With a crack the little elf disappeared again.

About a minute later, Hermione came out of the bathroom showered and dressed. "Who brought this food up here?" she asked, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Dobby brought it up so we wouldn't be in such a rush to make classes on time," I said, picking up a bit of toast.

"Well tell him I said thank you," she said, picking up a piece herself.

We ate breakfast, talking and laughing the whole time, and it was probable the best breakfast I'd ever had. "We better get going," I said.

"Yeh, lets go," she said.

We walked to the door, picking up our book bags on the way out. We were walking for a few minutes, when Hermione tripped and rolled her ankle.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing," I said, gently sitting her down on the floor leaning against the wall.

"No, we need to go to class," she said, trying to get up but losing her balance and fall into my arms.

"How bout I carry you to class and ask McGonagall if she can fix it?" I asked, I knew there was no point in trying to argue with her.

"Deal," she said.

I knew everyone would still be in at breakfast, so no one would see us. I picked her up bridal style, with her book bag on the opposite arm to mine. I walked through the corridors to the transfiguration classroom. I turned the nob with my hand behind her back and pushed it open with my foot.

McGonagall looked up from her desk where she was grading papers when she heard us enter. "What happened?" she asked, when she saw I was carrying Hermione.

"She tripped and rolled her ankle but refuses to go to the hospital wing and have it checked out," I said, sitting her on one of the desks at the front. "We were wondering if you could help us out."

She came round from behind her desk and looked at Hermione's ankle. "I'm not a healer, but this is simple enough to fix," she said, tapping Hermione's ankle with her wand. The swelling instantly started to go. "Sit down and don't move you ankle for the rest of the lesson Miss. Granger. Potter, a word please."

I helped Hermione sit down before walking up to Mcgonagall's desk.

"First of all, congratulations on a great job yesterday. You defiantly had the most original way of getting past the Dragon," she said. "Now, on to more important matters. Have you thought about who you're going to ask to the Yule ball?"

"The what?" I asked, quietly, so Hermione wouldn't here.

"The Yule Ball on Christmas eve. As a champion, you must enter with the other champions for the first dance."

"But I don't dance," I said.

"You're going to have to Mr. Potter. Now go sit down," she said.

I walked away from her desk and sat down next to Hermione. "What did she want to talk to you about?" she whispered in my ear.

"Talk to you after class," I said, noticing Dean, Shamus and Ron walking into the room. She nodded in understanding.

The lesson passed quickly, with only Hermione and I being able to turn our pincushions into Hedge Hogs.

"I expect everyone to be able to do this by next lesson," McGonagall said, as it was time to leave for the next class.

Hermione and I got up and slowly gathered our books and were the last people to leave the classroom. As we were walking down the deserted corridor to charms Hermione turned to me. "So what did McGonagall want to talk to you about before class?"

"She wanted to congratulate me on a great job in the tournament, and to see who I was going to ask to the Yule ball," I finished quickly.

"Who were you thinking of asking?" dame, she was actually listening.

"I was thinking of asking the prettiest girl in the school," I said casually.

"Oh," she said, looking down dejectedly. Doesn't she know she's the prettiest girl in my eyes?

"Let me re-phrase," I said, stopping and turning Hermione to face me. She still didn't want to look at me, so I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at me. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Me?" she asked, looking shocked. "But I'm not beautiful, I have bushy hair that absolutely refuses to do what I say, I've got buck teeth, I…" I cut her off mid rant by putting my hand over her mouth.

"You're beautiful to me, don't let anyone tell you other wise," I said.

"Why me?" she asked when I took my hand from her mouth. "You could have any other girl in the school. Why pick the plain Jane bookworm?"

"Because you wouldn't go with me just to have your 15 minutes of fame, to go with the Boy-who-lived. No, you're willing to go with just Harry," I said.

"I'll go with you," she said with a smile. I could feel my face break into a huge grin at her response. "But we can't tell anyone."

"Oh," I felt my face fall, she didn't really want to go with me.

"Harry, think about it," she said. "Every girl and their elf wants to go to the ball with you. Think about what would happen to me if they found out you were going with me," she said.

"Ok, I see your point," I said.

"And Harry," she said as we started walking towards charms.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for asking me, it really means a lot be asked by someone the first day a dance is announced," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," I said. "Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure," she said.

"Can you teach me how to dance?" I asked.

"I'm going to need steel toed boots aren't I?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Most likely," I said.

"Straight after class we'll go to R.O.R. and we can do homework and I'll teach you," she said.

"We better get to class before we get detentions," I said absently.

That definitely got Hermione moving.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two**_

.:Hermione:.

I had my arms wrapped securely around Harry's waist with wind blowing my hair around me, while we flew. All I could think about was how good it felt to be so close to Harry. I was brought out of my daydream when I felt Harry shake my shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked, looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine," I said.

"One last practice before the Ball tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure." I loved dancing with him, because it gave me an excuse to huge myself closer to him.

We had been coming to the R.O.R. every afternoon since Harry asked me to the dance, to practise and do homework.

He put his hand on my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder. He flicked his wand at the wizard radio in the corner and the music started.

Dancing was effortless with Harry after he got the hang of it. After a few minutes I asked Harry a question, "How are you going with all the fan girls wanting dates?" I asked.

He groaned and I laughed. "It's terrible! Can't they work out that if I wanted to ask them, I would?" he asked.

"Fame comes at a price," I said.

"I know," he said. "You're the lucky one, you just said your not going and everyone leaves you alone," he complained.

"What have you been telling them, when people ask who your going with?" I asked.

"I just say that they'll find out tomorrow. I think Neville's worked out I'm going with you, but he's keeping quiet," he said.

"You know how Ron asked Flur out?" I asked.

"Oh my God that was funny to watch, I think I nearly wet myself from laughing so hard," he said.

"Well I was up in the common room when it happened, and the guys brought him in. after he'd recovered a bit, he turned to me and said, 'hey Hermione, you're a girl,' and I said 'just worked that out have you Ronald,' then he tried to ask me to the ball saying how no one would have asked me anyway," I said.

"What did you do?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I told him he was a bloody git and wouldn't go to the ball with him to save myself, then stormed dramatically out of the common room," I said with a laugh.

"That's my girl," he said.

'His girl' I like the sound of that.

We danced for a few minutes before deciding to go back to the common room. When we got there, we saw Neville and Ginny sitting in front of the fire talking and decided to join them.

"How you guys going?" Ginny asked as we sat down.

"Pretty good," I said as we sat down.

"Have you worked out what the egg means yet?" Neville asked.

"No, all it does is screech when I open it. Some how I think it's not meant to be opened in air.

Not meant to be opened in air. Oh my God. "Harry, I know how to open it."

"How?" he asked.

I grabbed his hand and started pulling him out the door, "No time to explain, lets go to R.O.R," I said.

A very confused Harry shrugged and followed me down the corridors to the R.O.R.

When we got there, I thought about the need for water and opened the door. When we entered, we were in a bathroom bigger then the prefect's bathrooms.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Go get changed in that room and I'll tell you when we come out," I said, heading to the other change room.

I pulled on the red bikini and left the bathroom. When I came out, I saw Harry turning on the taps. This was the second time I'd seen him without a shirt on, and I liked what I saw, he was wearing a pair of red board shorts, which he looked smoking in.

"See something you like?" he asked when he saw me starring at him.

My brilliant response was to blush that would put the Weasley's to shame and look away.

"Why do we need the water Hermione?" he asked, saving me from further embarrassment.

"I read in Hogwarts a History, that the Black Lake was filled with lots of magical creatures, one of these are the mer people. When they talk above ground, it sounds like awful screeching sound, under water we are able to understand," I said.

He nodded and turned off the taps and looked at me, "Lets see if you're right," he said, grabbing the egg and jumping in the bath.

I got into the bath next to him. "Lets go." We ducked under the water and Harry opened the egg.

Come seek us where our voices sound

We can not sing above the ground.

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour - the prospect's black

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

I came up and looked over at Harry who seemed to have palled a bit.

"I have to breath under water for an hour, to rescue what I miss most and if I go over the hour, it won't come back," he said.

Before I knew what I was doing I had my arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug.

"It'll be ok Harry," I said.

"I hope so," he said. "Lets get back to the common room before Filtch comes after us."

I nodded and we got out of the tub and dried off.

I hadn't been wearing a cloak when I came down so I was now freezing. Harry saw me shiver and put his over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Your welcome," he said as we made our way back to the Griffindor Tower. We made it back to the Fat Lady portrait 30 seconds before curfew, which is ridiculously good luck.

The common room was nearly emptied by the time we got there, which was good.

"I'll see you in the morning," Harry said, giving me a quick kiss on the check. "Good night."

I was to shocked to say anything, as I watched him smile at me and head for the boys dorm.

I absentmindedly caressed my check as I got ready for bed. As I lay in bed thinking about all the times I'd spent with Harry, that made my day, I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with Harry James Potter.

But its not like he could like me in that way. He could have anyone, why would he choose his bookworm best friend? A small part of my mind argued that he already had chosen me over any other girl for the Yule Ball, with that thought in mind, I fell into a positively blissful sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was just rising over the hill in an orange glow. I smiled when I remembered that tonight was the Yule Ball. I couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction to how I was going to look.

With that thought in mind and a smile on my face, I through my legs over the side of the bed and got dressed.

When I entered the common room, I found Harry, Neville, the twins and Ron organizing a snowball fight.

"Mind if I join?" I asked, sitting down next to Harry.

"Sure thing," Harry said. "We were going to go down to breakfast then head outside for the day, until the ball of course."

We were some of the first people to get breakfast as all the girls were sleeping in for 'Beauty sleep' as they call it. Please.

We walked down to the grounds and decided to build a snowman before the snowball fight.

As we were building the snowman, Harry asked Ron who he asked to the ball.

"I asked Padma Patil, she's pretty enough," Ron said. "Who you going with?"

"I've told you before Ron, You're not going to find out who I'm going with until tonight," Harry said, winking at me when they weren't looking.

Ron started to ogle at some of the Girls walking past and was in the perfect spot for me to through a snowball at him. There was a small pile of snow to my left, which I quickly scoped up and pegged at Ron.

"What the?" he yelled as the snow hit his check.

"Snowball fight!" I yelled as everyone started picking up snow.

Snow went flying as we fought for hours, laughing the whole time.

At three o'clock I told everyone I was going to go study. All the boys seemed to accept that and Harry gave me a knowing look. He walked with to the front door out of earshot of the others.

"I'm going to get ready in the R.O.R. stay with the guys and get ready with them. I'll come down and meet you once everyone has gone," I said.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight," he said, with one of my favorite smiles, and walked away.

As I walked to the room of requirements I had a huge grin on my face, I was going to the ball with Harry Potter tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three**_

.:Harry:.

The guys and I played around for another hour before we decided it was time to go get ready.

Fred and Gorge headed up to their dorm while Ron, Neville and I headed for our dorm. Neville's robes were simple black and white ones like my own, classic yet normal.

Neville and I were in the bathroom, helping each other with ties and brushing our teeth when Ron entered. His dress robes looked like they were at least 100 years old, were brown, and had ridiculous frills all over it. Neville and I burst out laughing while Ron came up to look in the Mirror.

"I look like my great aunt Tessie!" he complained, he lifted his arm up and sniffed. "I smell like my great aunt Tessie!"

That brought on another round of laughter from me and Neville. "Murder me Harry," Ron said looking back in the mirror.

It was a few minutes before Neville and I could calm down from all the laughing and we all headed down the stairs to the common room. Fred and Gorge were already there, talking to their dates and Padma and Ginny.

"Hey guys," I said as we entered.

"Hey Harry," Fred said, "Who's your date?"

"I'm meeting her down there once everyone's inside. Lets go," I said.

I could tell they all wanted to know who I'd asked, but I wasn't about to spill the beans, they could wait like everyone else.

When we got down there, everyone was heading into the great hall, talking and laughing. I noticed the champions off in the corner wait for the grand entrance, and went to join them. Cho was there with Cedric and smiled at me when I joined them. Victor and Flur had decided to go together because they knew any other date would droll all over them.

When McGonagall saw me she came rushing over. "Potter, where's your partner?" she asked when she saw that I was by myself.

"She'll be here Professor," I said with confidence.

"The doors to the great hall will close in 30 seconds and you will be entering in two minutes."

"She's never been late in her life Professor," I said.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon Professor," I said.

She nodded then made sure that everyone was inside and shut the doors. As soon as the doors shut I turned around to face the stairs. When I looked up I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.

Hermione was standing there with her hair in soft curls tied back with a few falling in her face. Her dress was amazing in a light lavender colour.

She smiled at me as I walked to the bottom of the stairs and held out my arm to her. She finished her decent and but her hand on mine, which I brought up to my mouth and kissed.

"You look beautiful," I said as I lead her over to line up with the other champions.

"Thanks," she said with a smile as we got into position.

A few second later the doors opened and we all started to walk forward. Victor and Flur went first, followed Cedric and Cho, with Hermione and I at the back. The whispers started the second people saw Hermione and I enter. When I looked over at Ron he was glaring daggers at me but I just ignored him and smiled.

When we reached the dance floor, Hermione and I got into position and waited for the music to start.

I could sense Hermione's nerves at being the centre of attention, so I lowered my lips to her ears and whispered, "Forget the people watching, this just another practice," I said.

She nodded with a smile and the music began. I blocked out everyone else and just focused on how beautiful she looked tonight. At that moment dancing with her in my arms, I admitted to myself that I was in love with Hermione Jean Granger. And I didn't care what anyone else had to say. All to soon the music stopped and it was time to eat.

I walked over to the table and pulled Hermione's chair for her. She smiled at me and sat down. We started talking with the other champions and professor Dumbledore. During dinner, Dumbledore made a comment about the room of requirements which made Hermione and I very interested in our food.

Once everyone had finished eating the tables disappeared and the weird sisters came up on stage and music started.

"Lets dance!" I yelled over the music. She smiled and we made our way to the middle of the dance floor and started fast dancing to the music. After about an hour of dancing Hermione and I were exhausted and decided to get some drinks.

"I'm having an amazing time Harry. Thanks for bringing me," Hermione said as we drank.

"You're welcome," I said with a smile.

"I'm ganna head to the ladies room. I'll be back soon," she said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

As soon as she'd gone, Ron came up and sat down next to me.

"I can't believe you did this to me Harry," he said.

"What is it exactly that I did?" I asked, I wasn't in the mood for one of Ron's jealous tempers.

"The famous Harry Potter, who could anyone he wanted to go to the dance with, just has to choose the girl I fancy," Ron said.

"Just so you know Ron, I asked Hermione straight away, you didn't ask her until two days before the dance, that's what you get," I said.

Ron put his punch glass down and walked out the slightly open doors that Hermione had just left through.

After a few minutes, I started to wonder where Hermione had gotten to, it doesn't take that long to go to the loo.

I put my punch glass down and headed out the way Hermione and Ron had gone early.

When I got out of the great hall, I saw Ron and Hermione standing there, just finished with a yelling match. Ron glared at Hermione then turned on his heal and headed upstairs. Hermione hadn't seen me and sat down on the stairs and started crying.

I couldn't stand seeing her like that, so I went over and sat down next to her, putting my arm over her shoulder. As soon as she felt me there, she pulled herself so she was sitting on my lap with her head on my chest crying. I didn't know what to do, so I just patted her back and rocked her back and forth. After a while the tears stopped but she didn't stop hugging herself to me.

"Hermione, what happened?" I asked after a while.

She lifted her head up so it was resting on my shoulder and to a deep breath. "I'd just come out of the bathroom and was heading back to the great hall when Ron stepped in front of me. He started accusing me of being a fame seeking gold digger and I'd just come with you to get my hands on your money," she sobbed. "Harry I swear I didn't," she cried.

I brought my hand up to caress her cheek and brush the tears away.

"I know you didn't," I said. "You are my best friend, you'll always be number one in my book. No matter what Ronald Bloody Wesley says," I said, hugging her tighter to me.

"I know you say I'm always there for you Harry, but in truth, you're here for me more that I am for you. You saved me from a troll, you were my first friend who didn't mock me because I was smart. You and I went back in time together and you saved me there. Harry, I wouldn't be here without you," she said.

"I guess we're even then," I said, standing the two of us up. "Hermione can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you love me?"

She looked taken aback by the questions but still answered. "Yes." She said. "Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded.

"Do you love me?"

I moved my face forwards and had my lips right next to ear and whispered, "Yes."

I moved my head back so I was starring into her eyes. In them I saw hope, care and dare I say love. I didn't even know what I was doing, but I fund our lips mere millimetres apart.

"Just kiss me, Harry," she whispered.

With that, pressed my lips to her. People say that when you kiss someone that there's fireworks, well for me there was much more. It was like there had been an explosion inside me that was filling me with fire, a fire I didn't want to extinguish. I felt her lips part slightly as did mine. Before long it was a full on snogging fest. Finally, I decided that we needed air and slowly pulled away.

When I looked at Hermione, she was grinning from ear to ear and was literally glowing. My smile was just as wide as hers, if not wider, and it looked like my hand was glowing like she was, but it was dying down.

"That was so sweet, yet gross at the same time," we both turned to see Ginny standing there, along with the rest of the school.

Hermione started blushing furiously while I just smiled. Some one made a cat call, which set the entire hall into laughter. Just as the laughter was dying down, a strange thing, even for wizards occurred.

In a red flame, a golden phoenix appeared, while a silver raven appeared from a blue flame. The two birds landed on a stair so they were eye hight, but what really freaked me out was what the phoenix said, "Congratulations on your marriage, Lord and Lady Griffindor."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four**_

.:Hermione:.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Marriage? Lord and Lady Griffindor? What the hell?

"On this evening, at ten fifty two, the event of a soul bounding took place between the Lord Harry James Potter Griffindor Ravenclaw, and Hermione Jean Granger," the phoenix said, from it's voice I could tell it was a male.

"Soul bounding? Lord Griffindor and Ravenclaw?" Harry asked, finally regaining his voice.

"Maybe we should discuss this in private?" the Raven asked, who I now worked out was a female.

"Of course," professor McGonagall said from the crowd. "I'm their head of house, so we can proceed to my office," she said, walking up to us. The birds nodded and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Harry and I looked at each other, not quite sure what to do, but followed silently behind professor McGonagall. As we were following her, Harry put his arm around me and hugged me close to his body. He is my personal God.

When we reached the office, the birds had perched themselves on the edge of McGonagall's desk.

"Why don't you all sit down?" the raven asked. "We have much to discuss. You are welcome to stay Minerva."

She was to shocked to say anything about a bird speaking to her, so she just nodded and sat down next to us.

"First things first," Harry said. "Who are you?"

"Oh, do pardon us, it seems we have skipped the introductions. My name is Egon, and this is Ava," he said, stretching his wing to the Raven Next to him.

"I am the Familiar of the Noble House of Griffindor, while Ava is of the Noble house of Ravenclaw. I was first born to the great Godric Griffindor, while Ava was born to Rowena Ravenclaw. We have kept in contact over the millennium, waiting for our heirs to be recignised. We never thought that our heir, would be heir to two houses," Egon said, bowing his head to Harry.

My thirst for knowledge got the better of me and I asked the question that was at the top of my head. "How can you know who the heir to your houses are? I thought all records had been lost over the centuries," I said.

"You are a very bright girl," Ava said. "Rowena will be proud to have you as part of her family. Yes, the records were lost for a long time ago, but we know who our heirs are. We both came straight to the castle when we felt that serge of magic tonight."

"Which begs another question," Harry said. "How is it possible that I'm the heir to both houses?"

Egon was the one to speak this time. "The Potters are direct descendents to the house of Griffindor. While the Evens family were as close as you can get to the direct descendents of Ravenclaw. Because you are the last remaining heir, you are eligible to obtain all inheritance of both Noble houses. And because you are now a legal adult, I would suggest a visit to Gringotts as soon as possible."

"Which brings us to the next matter," Ava said. "Soul bounding."

"What is that exactly?" McGonagall asked, speaking for the first time.

"It is like a match made in heaven. The creator himself chooses soul bound couples, well before they are even born. They are incredibly rare, they most recent one before these two, taking place over 200 years ago. When a couple is soul bound, they release a great force of magic, which is what you would have felt earlier this evening. Your magic would have also have increased dramatically. You share your magic, so if one of you learns something, the other will know how to do it as well, even if they never learnt it," Ava finished.

"That's a lot to take in," Harry said after a minute.

"It is also recommended to have as much physical contact as possible, to help stabilise a bond. Sleeping together would be a good idea," Egon said.

At that moment, two owls landed on the widow sill of the office. Harry got up and opened the window to let the two owls in. "Ones from the Ministry and ones from Gringotts," Harry said, taking the letters from them. He patted them then came over and sat down on his lap again.

"Which one first?" he asked, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I vote Gringotts," I said. He nodded and broke the seal and put the letter in front of us.

Dear Lord Potter Griffindor Ravenclaw,

Due to the recent soul bounding between yourself and Hermione Jean Granger, you have come into the inheritance of the Potter, Griffindor and Ravenclaw vaults.

Please come to Gringotts at the soonest possible date to discuss your parents will and the key to the vaults you now own.

I will be expecting you.

Sincerely,

Ragnok,

Director of Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Seems like I've come into a large amount of money," Harry said.

"It does. Now lets see what the Ministry has to say," I said.

Dear Lord and Lady Potter Griffindor Ravenclaw,

Congratulations on your marriage at ten fifty two on the twenty forth of December 1995.

In the event of a soul bounding, the couple in question immediately become of age and have all Ministry tracing devices removed. The Lord will also be required to attend sessions of Wizard Agarmont (No idea how to spell that :()) at a notified time.

Good luck with your marriage and may your life be long.

Alyssa Cameron,

Head of marriage department,

Ministry of Magic.

"Wizard Agarmont?" Harry asked after we finished reading.

"Legally of age?" I asked.

"When a couple is soul bound, it means they are instantly classed as adults, even if they are under age. And Harry was going to be part of the Wizard Agarmont as soon as he came of age," Ava said.

"What's the other bit of paper?" I asked.

Harry opened it and my eyes bulged. It was a certificate of marriage.

"You know what this means Mr. Potter?" I asked with a sly smile.

"No, what dose it mean Mrs. Potter?" he asked, playing along with me.

"You have to buy me an engagement ring and a wedding ring," I said with a huge smile.

"I'll get them in Diagon Alley tomorrow," he promised, kissing my cheek.

"Would the two of you like to go to your manor tonight?" Egon asked.

"We'd love two," Harry said, standing up, bringing me with him.

"Which manor would you like to visit?" Ava asked.

"I think we'll have to say Griffindor," Harry said. "Because I know the Ravenclaw home will have the biggest library know. And I really don't want to have to spend an hour trying to get Hermione to go to bed."

I poked my tongue out at him and gave him a mock glare.

"You know it's true Hermione," he said, kissing my cheek. "My beautiful bookworm." I had to blush at that one.

"How do we get there?" Harry asked.

"For the first time, you must put your hand on me. When we get there, the house elves will give you each a port key to reach it whenever you need. The houses of Griffindor and Ravenclaw are the two safest houses in the world. They are under protection unheard of in this time. Some are even set by Godric and Rowena themselves," Egon said.

Harry turned to McGonagall and smiled. "We'll be back for the start of term. I still have to compete in the tri-wizard tournament. But I will request that a marriage quarter is set up for Hermione and my self in the Griffindor section. Could you please have Dobby and Winky do it, I trust those two most," he said.

"Of course," she said.

With that, Harry hugged me close to his side and put his hand on Egon and we disappeared.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in a lounge room that would resemble the Griffindor common room, only bigger. The major difference was the portrait handing above the fire.

He was a Noble looking man with chin length wavy brown hair and green eyes. He had a troublemaker smile, and was dressed in stunning red robes with a crest I had never seen on the breast.

"So the heir of Griffindor has come at last," he said. "I must say it has been a while since I've had some human company. So tell me, what are your names?" he asked. He was definitely one of the nicest portraits I had ever met.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, "and this is Hermione Potter," he said, hugging me closer to him.

"How dif you find out you were the heir to Griffindor?" he asked, looking truly interested.

"Tonight, when we kissed and became soul bound. Egon and Ava came to us, telling me I was the Lord Harry James Potter Griffindor Ravenclaw. I'm really not one for titles though. And because I'm soul bound to Hermione, she is Lady, you get the picture," Harry said.

"Did you say Ravenclaw?" Godric asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "My dad was the heir to Griffindor, while my mum was the heir to Ravenclaw. Their both gone now," he said.

"Well I would like to hear the whole story. But for now you must sleep. I will have Kirra, head house elf show you to the main bedroom," he said. As soon as he was finished, a house elf in a black skirt and red button up top appeared.

"Are we elves getting new masters to serve?" she asked, looking ridiculously excited.

Harry got down to eye level with the elf and smiled. "Yes you are. But I must insist that you call me Harry, and my wife Hermione. Pass this message on to the rest off the elves as well," Harry said.

His wife. God that sounds good.

"Yes ma- Harry," she said. "I will show you around the house then you can go to bed." Harry nodded and told her to lead the way.

The bottom floor had the lounge room, a massive dinning area, kitchen, a bathroom and an indoor swimming pool. The second floor had five guest bedrooms with unsuited. With all the rooms sticking to the red and gold theme, with a bit of white throne in. The third floor was one of my favourites, for the entire floor was taken up with the library.

"Breath Hermione," Harry whispered in my ears when I saw the room. "Remember, this is only half the size of the Ravenclaw one," he said.

I smiled at that and gave him a soft kiss.

"If you will follow me to the top floor, it is your bedroom, and has already been completely stocked with the most expensive muggle and wizard robes," she said, and continued up the stairs.

When we reached the top, Kirra opened the door in front of us and waved up in. when we entered, I nearly had a heart attack at how amazing it was. At the opposite end to the door, there was a bed that was nearly double the size of a king, with a rich red bedspread. Along the whole wall on the left of the door, was a window, with a bench going the whole way along the window, with red curtains, tied up at each side of the widow so you could see the moon and the forests. There was also a couch at the end of the bed that faced the plasma screen TV. mounted on the wall, with two desks on the floor below. On the right wall of the door, there were two other doors, leading to either the bathroom or the closet.

"Good night," Kirra said. "There will be breakfast awaiting you in the morning."

"Thank you Kirra," the elf blushed at the praise and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Do we want to know what's behind those other two doors?" Harry asked.

"We have to get ready for bed," I said.

"True," he said. "One on the right first?"

I nodded and we walked over to the door. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside was a bathroom pretty much exactly the same as the R.O.R., only it also had a shower, and bench going along one whole wall for getting ready.

"This is pretty extravagant. Do we want to see the closet?" he asked.

"It has our pj's," I said.

He nodded and we walked up to the other door. Harry turned the handle and walked in. I let out a squeak at what I saw.

There was a rack of clothing going down each wall, with an island in the middle that was full of shoes. At this end of the closet, there was a set of draws, which said Lady Griffindor, with another set of draws up the other end that I assumed was Harry's. It seemed the right side of the rack was mine, while the left was Harry's.

"I'm ganna guess pj's are in the draws. Once we've found them, we'll keep our backs to each other while we get changed," Harry said, heading for his draws, while I smiled and nodded.

I started rummaging through the draw that said pj's until I found a pair of blue flanny pants with white clouds, and a grey singlet. I quickly found a comfortable bra and undies and started getting changed.

Just as I was pulling my singlet down Harry said he was decent. "Same," I said, turning around.

Harry was wearing a pair of grey flanny pants with a white muscle t-shirt, that definitely did it's job. I smiled and picked up my dress and hung it up on my rack.

"Can you help me get all the pins out of my hair?" I asked.

"Sure," Harry said, coming up to me and turning me so I was facing the wall with him behind me. He started to gently pull the pins out of my hair, without hurting me at all.

"Done," he whispered, pushing my hair behind my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said, turning around to face the door, "Lets go to bed."

Harry nodded beside me and we walked out of the door to the bedroom. I wave of nervousness suddenly washed over me, I was about to sleep in the same bed as Harry Potter. Harry must have felt my nervousness, because he turned me to face him and gave me a soft gentle kiss. "I love you."

With that he pulled back the covers and went to the middle of the bed. He turned to me with his arms open for a hug, which I couldn't refuse. I climbed into the middle of the bed and into his arms. We lay down and Harry pulled the covers over us. He looked his watch then smiled at me. "Merry Christmas." Kissing me gently.

Definitely, a Merry Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Five**_

.:Harry:.

I woke up with my arms wrapped around a beautiful brown haired bookworm. Hermione. I can't believe she's my wife. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

Hermione stirred in my arms and opened her eyes. "Good morning," she said.

"Most deffinatley, a good morning," I said.

"I'm going for a shower," she said, getting out of bed. "Can you pick out an out fit for me?"

"Sure," I said. She nodded and headed to the bathroom.

I got out of the bed and went to the closet. I picked out a pair of red silk robes, with black pant and a white button up top for me. With the same robes for Hermione, with a mid thigh black skirt and a white button up top. I figured she wouldn't mind if I went through her underwear draw. I picked out a plain white bra that would show up underneath her top, and a pair of comfortable looking underwear.

I walked out of the room and put her outfit on the already made bed, and walked to the bathroom. I knocked on the door and got a reply of come in.

Hermione had a towel wrapped around her and was just finishing putting her hair up.

"I left an outfit on the bed for you," I said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, before exiting the bathroom.

I had a quick shower and got dressed even quicker, running the towel over my hair a few times to get rid of the excess water. When I left the bathroom, Hermione was sitting on the bed putting on a pair of black ballet flats. "You did surprisingly well at picking my outfit," she said, coming over and taking my hand.

"What can I say?" I said.

"You just did," she said. "Let's go down to breakfast."

When we got into the dinning room, there were two places set up with food set out on them.

"They did a really good job this morning," I said, sitting down and putting food on my plate.

We ate in a comfortable silence, with nothing needing to be said.

"Let's go to Gringotts today," I said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because there will be less people their today, which means less people gawking at us," I said.

"Who knew you could be so logical," she said with an adoring smile.

Just then, Kirra appeared, holding two very expensive looking watches, one for Hermione, and one for me.

"These are port keys," she said, handing them two us. "All you have to do is touch them with your finger, and say were you want to go. They are also your only way of getting back in here," she said.

"Thank you Kirra," I said. "Enjoy the rest of your day." With a pop the elf disappeared.

"Let's go," I said. Both of us put our fingers on the watches and said 'Gringotts.'

A few moments later, we were standing in the lobby of Gringotts, with goblins doing work around us. A goblin that I recognised to be Griphook, the first goblin I'd ever met come up to us.

"Hello Griphook. My wife and I are here to see Ragnok, regarding my inheritance," I said.

"You remembered my name?" he asked shocked.

"Of course. You were the first goblin I ever met," I said.

"Very well. Follow me," he said.

We followed to a set of oak doors where he instructed us to wait outside. After a few seconds, he came back out to get us.

When we entered, when found ourself in a very plush office, with a large wooden desk with a goblin sitting behind it.

He motioned for us to sit down. There was only one chair, but that didn't bother me in the slightest, for Hermione just sat on my lap.

"Good morning Lord and Lady. It is a pleasure to meet you. I didn't think you would be able to come so soon," he said.

"The pleasure is ours," Harry said. "And please call me Harry, Director."

"In that case, call me Ragnok," the goblin said.

"First things first," he said. "I must test your blood, to make sure you are indeed who you say you are."

I nodded and held my hand over the stone bowl in the middle of the desk. Ragnok pulled out a sharp knife and sliced my palm. As soon as the blood had dropped into the basin, my cut healed.

The blood turned gold and Ragnok nodded. "Your blood is pure."

He pulled out three boxes, one the word Potter, one with the word Griffindor, and one with the word Ravenclaw. "You must put each ring on to show that you are the head of that house. I nodded and put the Potter ring on, which resized to fit me. I then put the Ravenclaw Ring on, which then blended with the Potter ring so I would only have to wear one. I then put the Griffindor ring on and it blended with the other, so it was the one showing.

"Now, I am going to go over all your holding and investments from the Potter Family. I am then going to go over all the places and companies you own from all three families. I am then going to show you the vaults of Griffindor and Ravenclaw, because there is simply to much money, plus heirlooms to put a dollar value on," he said.

I nodded and he started to go over all the land, investments and money the Potter family had. With that amount of money alone, I wouldn't have to work for about three life times.

Next was a list of all businesses and other such things I owned from all three families. There were so many I didn't even remember half of them. The ones that really meant something, were, the Daily Profert and Hogwarts.

"So you're saying that Harry owns Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Godric and Rowena were the main inverters in the school. Between them they owned about 80% of the school. Which makes Harry and yourself the owners."

"Wow."

"Would you like a tour of the vaults?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes please," I said. Hermione and I got p and followed him through the bank to the carts. He got in the front, while Hermione and I got in the back.

"Hold on tight," I said. Instead of holding onto the bar in front of us, she held onto me.

We visited the main Potter vault first. It had ten times the amount of gold then the one I'd been using, and a few other artefacts. We didn't stay there long thou.

We got back in the cart, and headed down the highest security track in Gringotts. When we got to the end. There were only two. One was for Griffindor, and one was for Ravenclaw. We decided to look in the Griffindor vault first. I nearly passed out when I saw the amount of gold in there. There were also many priceless artefacts. We were about to leave again, when I something in the corner of the vault. I went over and found it was the very sword I had used to kill the Basalisk. I picked up the sword and placed it in the holster next to it and put it around my waist. It disappeared, but I could still feel it there.

"Let's look in the other vault," I said. Hermione and Ragnok nodded and we headed over to the other vault.

When we entered, we found that there was not quiet as much gold in the vault, but a few more artefacts.

I was just browsing around at the many artefacts Rowena possessed, when I noticed Hermione starring longingly at something. I came up behind her and saw a beautiful necklace. It was a sapphire heart, with a boarder of tiny rubies around the outside.

"That will look beautiful on you," I said from behind her.

"I can't take that," she said shaking her head. "It's priceless."

I had already picked up the necklace and was lowering it down onto her neck. "No where near as priceless as the person wearing it," I whispered.

"Thank you."

"You welcome."

"We're ready to leave now," I said.

Ragnok nodded and we made our way to the cart. Once we had made it back to the bank I turned to Ragnok. "Is there anyway I can get a card so I can use my money in the muggle world?" I asked.

"Of course Harry," Ragnok said, disappearing into his office. He came back out with two black cards.

"These came be used in the magical and muggle world. One for you and one for your wife."

"Thank you Ragnok. I'll be in contact if need be," I said.

"Of course."

With that I took Hermione's hand and led her into Diagon Alley. "Where are we going?"

"I'm keeping my promise," I said with a sly smile, dragging her into the jewellery store in Diagon Alley. "I don't care what the price is, pick your favourite engagement ring and your favourite wedding ring."

She nodded and started looking around the store she had found exactly what she wanted.

The engagement ring was silver, with a large diamond in the middle with rubies and diamonds on either side. The wedding ring was silver with diamonds and rubies and had a curve in it to fit the size of the diamond.

I already had three expensive rings, so I just settled for a gold band. I swiped my card and immediately put the rings on her fingers.

"Thank you so much Harry. This is way more then I deserve," she said hugging me.

"You always deserve the best Hermione, never forget that."

"Thanks," she said.

"Let's head back," I said.

"Yeah, lets," she agreed.

With some muttered words and a small pop, we disappeared.


End file.
